


Things That You need to Know

by ItsAllJustSecrets



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Just don't do these things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllJustSecrets/pseuds/ItsAllJustSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read this and take it into consideration before you talk to me and/or read my works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That You need to Know

There are a few things you don't do, say, or imply, when interacting with another person.

1\. You do not, insult another's religion, beliefs, sexuality, or opinions. Ever. Have having one just happen to myself, you have no idea how quickly it can tick someone off. It presses buttons you didn't even know you had.

2\. You do not insult another's family or friends. You just don't do it. It brings out a nasty protective and defensive side you do not want to see.

3\. You do not threaten another's family or friends. You'd be surprised the measures one would take whilst under the impression the people they care about are in danger. Especially when they know the source.

4\. You do not harm or take another's things. Just don't do it.

5\. You do not insult another's things. Again, just do not do it.

6\. Do not underestimate someone to their face.

7\. Do not lie to someone about something important. It's dumb, and can only hurt someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do any of this to others or to me. If you can't restrict yourself from doing any of these, then do not contact me.


End file.
